


Fight or Flight

by bumblebeehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeehyuck/pseuds/bumblebeehyuck
Summary: The Display led up with “<3 donghyuck” he was not sure if he should pick up or ignore it at this point.He wanted to come home, surprise him but he had a weird feeling in his gut that Donghyuck knew already, did Renjun tell him anything?Maybe he really should’ve talked about this with Jaemin and not Jeno and Renjun.Just before he was about to pick up the phone the buzzing stopped.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: markhyuck





	1. | 1 |

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is inspired by one of my favorite Singers!!  
> yay!! it's Conan Gray's Song from the Album Kid Krow 👣  
> \- Fight or Flight -
> 
> This is also my First ever fic on Ao3 so please bare with my typos, i tried my best to reread and correct my mistakes. 
> 
> i wrote these 1,7k Words in 2 days, I've always wanted to write Mahae for so long, i had so many Ideas now i finally posted yay! 
> 
> I've written many things before, with a word count way higher last year and was never really either comfortable to post it or i was just not happy with what I've written but this.. feels different. I'm happy with what I've written and it feels right. 
> 
> 2021 ,a new fresh start and beginning of this MaHae fic! 
> 
> enjoy reading <3
> 
> happy valentines day. - 14th feb 2021 the day i publish this. 
> 
> you can also find me on twitter: @littlestarjno

Mark thought about kissing Lee Donghyuck right on the lips for the first time when they were squeezed in the tiny elevator up to their first shared apartment.   
But could you blame him? He just looked super kissable, a hue pink blush on his cheeks and.. 

A big long stretched sigh rolls off Hyucks lips

“Are you even listening to me? Mark lee to earth you there dude? “ 

“huh? “ Mark exclaimed, looking like a deer catched in the Headlights on the highway. 

He didn’t even notice that the doors of the elevator opened, only when he got shoved out by Donghyuck himself. 

“I said, you are on dish duty today! “ the younger let out in a displeased voice

Hyuck hated one particular Thing about Mark the most, he was just like his little brother at home.   
He had to take care of mark even tho the latter boy was the older one. 

He had to constantly remind him of his duties, not that it was irritating him that much but when both of them moved in together it went from a cute habit of Mark forgetting stuff easily, to Hyuck feeling like he was his mother in some kind of way. 

“sorry.. I guess i forgot again” Mark scratched his head and an innocent smile was replacing the confused look on his face. 

“that’s the thing you always do! Mark we are living together for what now? 2 months! I’m considering moving out already. “ 

Hyuck was fishing out his keys from his back pocket when Mark was pouting and wrapping his arms around hyuck from the back

“I know you wouldn’t move out, you would miss me too much! “ the older chuckled 

He normally wasnt that touchy, not with anyone of his friends except for Donghyuck, it was normal for these two. 

Actually Mark adapted to Donghyucks habits, he started the whole hugging thing. 

“Mark lee, if you think that I would stay one day longer in this hell off unwashed dishes instead of moving in with Renjun instead you are wrong! “

“ do you like him more than me? “ 

With one swift he was turning the younger around, trapped between his arms and the door 

“what? “ 

“you heard me! “ Mark was frowning by now 

“actually yes I like him more. He is cleaning after himself and I don’t have to remind him to do the laundry every fucking time” 

“ah.. “ the older was now the one shoving the other to the side opening the door and throwing the keys into a bowl sitting neatly in the hallway, on a little dresser. 

Hyuck standing there, loss of words before he entered their apartment, hung up his jacket and went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. 

Mark already in the kitchen just sighed 

|

“Yeah and he again forgot, why the fuck do I have remind a grown ass adult about that in the first place, am I his mom? “ 

“but.. weren’t you always the one in the friendship telling him what to do? He was basically your little puppy never ever talking back at you.. “

Jenos voice ringing into his ears. 

Donghyuck rolled onto his stomach looking at Jeno now through the screen 

“but we are living together now it’s different, I’m not his maid either! “ 

“you sure would look good in a maid outfit tho! Just saying” 

Renjuns voice was heard before he plopped down next to jeno on the bed, Hyuck flipping him off and Renjuns faint laugh echoed through his room. 

“just saying, maybe if u wore one of those Mark would love to help you around the kitchen and then.. – ouch jeno! “ 

Jeno rammed his elbow into renjuns side, earning a groan from the boy. 

“don’t listen to Renjun, also have you decided when you are going to talk to him again.. how long has its been since..- “ 

“ 2 days , 11 hours and 34 minutes exact. “ Hyuck mindlessly scrolled through his ipad before shutting it off. 

“and I plan on keeping this up until he apologises “ 

“I don’t know one more stubborn boy like you, Donghyuck. Just go and talk to him Mark already complained to Jeno that he feels bad! “ 

another groan was heard, and he looked up again noticing Renjun wasn’t beside jeno anymore 

“ I told you not to tell him jeez! “ 

“ Lee Jeno I swear to god push me down one more time and I’m going to strangle you! “ 

This made Donghyuck laugh out loud, before he rolled his eyes. 

“just kiss already ! it’s painful to watch” not even a second later both boys exclaimed in one breath 

“we are just friends”

The younger just nodded and sat up in his bed. 

“yeah maybe I should talk to him. “ 

He ended the call right there before both of them could say another thing. 

|

It’s been just a few days after they talked it out when Donhyuck was coming back from work meeting the eyes of a person he never met before, a complete stranger 

A women dressed in a white dress, maybe a year younger than him, Messy hair putting on her shoes. 

Before he could say a thing Mark walked into the room, freshly showered, hair wet and towel hanging around his neck. 

“ I’m sorry I took so long.. – oh hi hyuck” he shoots one bright smile at his best friend

“ I don’t even want to know what nasty things you did in OUR living room I’ll go make myself a coffee and leave you both.. be “ 

Donghyuck straight headed into the kitchen, his face red and burning, was he mad? 

No. 

Maybe yes? 

Why would mark bring a girl here in the first place without informing him about it, and why did he had to do nasty stuff with this girl in their living room. 

He was sure to make Mark scrub the whole damn couch until there was no stain left. 

|

“ hey.. “ a soft, shy voice whispered looking over his shoulder 

The younger stayed focused on the video he was watching. 

“don’t be mad at me c’mon we didn’t even sleep with eachother! “ 

“clearly looked like it, messy hair, you fresh out of the shower.. “ 

Donghyuck didn’t bat him an eye at first, then he just closed his phone. 

As he turned around, catching Mark right off guard, both of them were so close, since the older didn’t move one bit. 

He stopped breathing for a second when their eyes met. 

“jealous? “ a giggle left Marks lips and Donghyuck wanted to punch his guts so bad. 

“ fuck off, Mark lee”

midst turning around the older held onto his wrist, he now unable to move 

“just admit you want to kiss me so bad! “ 

“ I would rather kiss a raccoon instead of you and your ugly lips! “ the younger shot right back, meeting Marks eyes again, his breath was hitching but Mark quickly looked away. 

The look on his face, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

“don’t tell me I hurt you and your lips feelings right now? “ the younger let out a raspy laugh that was quickly silenced when Mark looked back at him, clearly mad. 

“you didn’t .” and at that the older let go off him. 

|

And again they didn’t talk to each other for a week now, except for hello’s and goodbye’s they didn’t exchange any other words, only glanced at each other here and there when they ate together .

To his surprise he didn’t have to remind the older again to do his dishes, he just watched mark drying off the last plate .

a moment before he was about to say something Mark rushed into his room leaving Hyuck, sitting alone on one of the barstools crunching on the cereal he just shoved into his mouth. 

M. Lee ❤️

Have you seen my Airpods? 

I can’t find them anywhere 

…

I swear to god hyuck if you took them again without asking

Chill out dude

I did not take them

maybe look on the coffee table in the living room? 

Found em.. thank you ig 

How humble of you mark lee for thanking me. 

Read

|

Mark was sitting there sprawled out on Jenos bed, playing with a fidget spinner he found on Jeno’s bedside table. 

“and listen it was raining so I was like inviting her in you know?, just for a cup of tea” 

“you guys kissed Mark, I don’t think that’s what study buddies do. “ 

“first of all she kissed me first, and I was in shock but when my thoughts drifted and I was thinking about him and I just kissed her back. “

Jeno sat down next to Mark and snatched the fidget spinner out of Marks hands. 

“you should tell him” 

“no. “ 

“he will find out at some point tho” 

“he will not, Jeno. “ 

Renjun let out a loud laugh before placing a tray in front of Mark and Jeno who looked up curiously now at him 

“ Mark if you think Donghyuck is that dense that he won’t notice how you basically stare at him like you want to eat him.. “

“ I don’t look at him like that..! –“ 

“not the point right now, Donghyuck knows when you are hiding something from him. He is your best friend after all” 

Jeno just nodded to what Renjun said before stuffing one of the Sandwiches the Older prepared for them into his mouth 

“you should listen to him! “ Jeno said, while still munchin on his Sandwich. 

|

So with the advice of his friends in his pocket Mark left the Evening, on his way back home.

he even stopped at one of the street vendors to get his best friends favourite food. 

When he was just merely two blocks away from their apartment his phone started ringing

The Display led up with “<3 donghyuck” he was not sure if he should pick up or ignore it at this point. 

He wanted to come home, surprise him but he had a weird feeling in his gut that Donghyuck knew already, did Renjun tell him anything? 

Maybe he really should’ve talked about this with Jaemin and not Jeno and Renjun. 

Just before he was about to pick up the phone the buzzing stopped. 

But he decided to call him back, standing in the middle of the city waiting for Donghyuck to pick up. 

It took the younger only a few seconds to do so, all Mark heard the moment the ladder picked up was the high-pitched and distressed Voice of his Best Friend. 

“Listen Mark, before you come home just know it wasn’t my fault okay? It was an accident! “ the younger exclaimed, panic in his voice. 


	2. broken strings and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha~ it's been a while right?   
> after i posted my first chapter i got unexpectedly busy but i finished Chapter 2 just today yey! 
> 
> if you want to follow me on Twitter its: @littlestarjno
> 
> I'll make sure to update y'all, whoever is reading when a new chapter is out!

“Listen Mark, before you come home just know it wasn’t my fault okay? It was an accident! “ the younger exclaimed, panic in his voice. 

\- 

“wait what are you talking about? “ Marks legs moved themselves forward, he was walking faster by now and there was no response from the other line. 

After a whole two minutes of silence the younger finally started talking again

“It was an accident.. I promise you I didn’t do it on purpose! “ 

“can you atleast tell me what you did Hyuck? I’m almost home” 

Nothing, the call abruptly ended. 

|

Mark slowly stepped into their Apartment, still not sure what happened. 

It was suspiciously quiet so he guessed Donghyuck either calmed down or something happened to him. 

He quickly got rid of his shoes, let his jacket drop to the floor, with the bag of the food he just got neatly placed on top. 

He firstly checked the bathroom, nothing. 

In the kitchen also no Donghyuck in sight. 

The living room also looked neat and clean so he guessed he was in either one of their Rooms. 

He checked his first , and to his surprise the younger was indeed sitting in his room, on the floor with a tear stained face. 

Mark didn’t even notice his Guitar standing right next to the ladder boy,

he kneeled down in front of him cupped his cheeks and tried whipping away the tears that were sitting on the younger cheeks. 

“what happened here, why are u crying and why are u sitting on the floor? “ 

Hyucks eyes just sparkled, the only light in that room made him look like a ghost, a mixture of shock and regret reflects from his face, he was now forced to look at Mark. 

The younger still couldn’t open his mouth, how should he tell his best friend that he basically broke his guitar, his favorite one too

The first attempt of speaking just ended with a terrible almost heartbreaking sob, atleast it made Marks heart break just a little. 

As much the younger enjoyed feeling cared for in this situation, his best friend whipping his tears away even though right next to him was laying his trashed guitar, didn’t the older notice it? Why in the world was he the one getting all the attention. 

With a slow nod over to the side, he hoped Mark would get it, and he surprisingly let his eyes swift over to the side. 

“n.. no hyuck don’t tell me you. –“ 

“ I told you it was an accident!, “ the younger exclaimed, panic in his voice once again

He was gripping Marks Hoodie , trying to get the older boys attention on him again , to explain the situation right infront of them

But the ladders boys hands slowly let go of his face, and distress was written all over his face. 

“mark listen.. “ the younger tried

“shut up! “ the older pushed Donghyucks hands off his hoodie 

“listen I was just in here to get.. “ Donghyuck tried again

“revenge, get my guitar and destroy the only thing that brings me joy because you are petty because I had someone over without telling you? Are we in middleschool again? When u decided to throw my favorite pen out of the window just because I sat down next to someone that wasn’t you? “

Hyuck was the one that noticeably got mad while Mark was ranting, without even letting the younger tell him his side of the story. 

He actually just went into the older ones room to get one of his hoodies back and tripped over the guitar. 

“this was the birthday gift my mom gave me 3 years ago you know how important the Guitar is for me, I hate your god damn petty behaviour all the time do you know that!? “ 

That’s it, if Mark didn’t even let him finish his words why should he even explain all that

so he pushed himself up from the ground. 

Followed by Mark, who was quick to stand up as well. 

“fuck you mark lee, you won’t even listen to me even if I'm trying   
to tell you what happened! “ the younger yelled right into his face 

Mark was taken aback for a second, he didn’t expect the younger to be all up in his face, but before he could respond the piercing look on Hyucks face basically said it all. 

He stepped over the line, quilt slowly bubbling up in his stomach, he opened his mouth but got shut up the second he tried to say something again. 

“I’m sorry for tripping over your guitar but which idiot lets his guitar rest against his bed, and why is it so dark in here are you a fucking vampire?! “ 

Now Mark was feeling bad, he didn’t even let the younger speak for himself, and assumed something. 

Donghyuck was clearly hurt, even mad now, and Mark just didn’t know how he could make it up to him now, they were already fighting constantly and once again he was at the loss of words. 

“oh now the big, mighty confident Mark Lee has nothing to say, really? After you called me petty, and basically called me a child?, fuck you, for real I don’t want to talk to you. “ 

Mark noticed the build up of tears in the younger eyes, that got quickly whipped away by the younger now storming out of his Room. 


End file.
